


Just us now baby

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After Salis, Baby, Break Up, F/F, New York City, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: After Salis love isn't enough to keep them together how does Laura handle the break down of her relationship going home. What is the one thing the town where she grew up in doesn't have? A gay bar.A one night stand leaves Laura in a situation that her being VERY GAY she never thought she would be in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta editing the next couple of chapters hoping to upload at least one a day, let me know - R

After Salis university. Laura and Carmilla were in love and most people think that love conquers all and oh how that wished they could believe that forever. But real life just got in the way. It didn't end in a moment or a second but over time they realised how different they were. They just didn't click like before. Slowly Laura had work and a degree, she was working while trying to get her PHD. Carmilla was a lost soul and was just lost.

Months went by and then they had to call it quits. It broke Laura's heart to move out of the home she shared. She took the plane back to her Dad. He took her home but not without interrogating her on the events that had taken place causing her to come back to the tiny village. Not that Sherman minded but he knew that his fierce minded daughter wouldn't be home unless she didn't have another choice. Unless this was the only place she could go. Okay, she could have gone to Lola Perry and Lafs but they had there own lives and Laura couldn't get in the way. She had felt like enough of a pain in recent weeks often spending the odd night of their sofa after her and Carmilla had had one of their ‘debates’. 

While in her Dad's home town something happened that she could never take back. She could have not changed the actions that she did and it wasn't until weeks later she really understood the consequences of her actions.

 

Pregnant.

 

Laura Hollis, the out and proud Lesbian was pregnant. The farther she couldn't even remember the name off but she knew that she got drunk and she came onto the guy. Trying to tell herself that for one night she could just be some slutty chick in a bar. She just forgot about the whole being with a man thing , she forgot that she needed to tell him to put something on the end off it. The experience wasn't overly enjoyable and it was a sobering experience to say the least. It was consensual, everyone for weeks later asked her if she was raped but Laura knew that she wasn't. She also knew that she could walk past the poor guy in the street and not really notice him. It definitely told her that she was a lesbian. Drunkenly thinking of Calm was the only thing that kept the experience going for half as long as it did. She did a sobering taxi ride of shame the day after and it made her realise how badly she was handling the breakup with Calm. Laura knew that Carmilla could have slept with most of new york by this point but the blond writer knew that it just wasn’t her.

3 weeks later Laura knew that 4 tests couldn't be lying. Laura was never late and her cycle had ran like clockwork for years.

 

"Pregnant!" Her father exclaimed. He wasn't only very angry but was disappointed in his only child. His gay daughter.

 

Laura looked at the table, not making eye contact with her father. She knew he would be disappointed but there was nothing she could do now. It was done. It was a drunken mistake because she wanted to get over Carmilla and it’s not like this town was big on gay bars.

"How did that happen?" Her father asked 

"Well...um" Laura murmured, not really sure how to answer that. As much as she loved her Dad she didn\t really want to explain the whole drunk night to him. Well the bits she could piece together.

"I don’t want to know details!" He burst standing up from the table and placing both his hands onto the table that sat in his very country looking dining room kitchen. It was the house Laura grew up in. This was the exact room where Laura took her first steps but it all felt so different now.

"You're going to keep it?" He asked. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore conception information out of his child. Not that he really wanted it.

"Yes Dad"

"On your own? Laura this is absurd. You can't raise a child on your own in a place like this."

 

"I'm going back to new York" Laura said. She hadn't thought about her future until now. She figured she would have to go back one day, that she would have to get back to her teaching job and face questions off Laf and Perry. She hadn't even collected her things from the apartment that she used to share with the ex-vampire. It had been just over a month since Laura had left. Neither of them had spoke even a single word  to each other since. Laura had managed to convince herself it was for the best while Carmilla wasn't sure what the point in life was anymore.

"Laura Hollis. I didn't raise you like this" her father said. It’s like he wanted to snap but couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He had tried to have the safe sex talk with his daughter many years ago but she had always been very obviously gay so it didn't really seem needed. At that moment he regretted it instantly. He should have made her read the safe sex book he brought front to back, making notes. Answering the quizzes. Because now his daughter was alone and pregnant with a Man she could barely remember. When both sides calmed down they pieced together some facts. Well fact, the man’s name was Ben. They had met at sandhill bar a few towns over. That was it. That was all Laura knew. She never really didn't the whole drunken hook up thing. And had never ever done it before with a man, so she had never bothered about the morning after pill. She didn't think. She had never needed too before. She was stupid but now she was pregnant. It wasn’t that she was scared to be pregnant but she just never thought she would be, Laura knew she was gay. Very gay. Everyone around her knew she was gay, it was all meant to be that simple. She came to her old home to try and become okay again, not to gain another life inside her. 

 

She stayed at her Fathers for 10 more days, she hunted down a small 2 bedroom apartment on the outskirts of New York city. It wasn't the nicest areas but it was said to be  ‘up and coming’. It was in her price range and she could move in straight away. She booked her flight back home, she wanted to go before anyone noticed she was pregnant.

The night before her flight back to New York she rang Laf. They had exchanged a few texts but Laura didn't want to face her best friend's voice. Something about it reminded her too much off her past.

 

"Hey Laf" Laura said slightly unsure she even wanted Laf to reply. She was half hoping for no voice.

"Oh my days. Hey" Laf burst excitedly like she didn't have caller ID and the fact it was Laura was complete surprise.

"How have you been?" Laf asked

"Coming back to new York tomorrow got an apartment got pregnant need to go back to my old flat preferred when Calm isn't there. Start work again on Monday its all go" laura spoke fast trying to slip in the fact inside the sentence. There was silence at first.

"Oh.That's good" Laf replied. Laura thought she had gotten away with it.

"Wait what?" Your pregnant? " Laf asked.

"Who's pregnant Honey?" Laura heard Perry asked from somewhere behind Laf.

"Laura" Laf said not only to get Laura's attention but also to answer their partner.

"It is not a big deal" Laura said , she figured the more she said it the more she was trying to convince herself that it was a true statement.

"Laura Hollis, no way" Laf said

"Laf, I just need a favour."

"Sure...one on conduction"

"Sure"

"Can I be godparent"

"If I get this baby christened sure you can be godparent" Laura said rolling her eye trying not to remember the way that Carmilla used to roll her eyes.

"Can you pick me up from the airport tomorrow"

"Sure"

"And take me back to the old apartment, I can get my things. I will just get a taxi from there"

"We can help L" Laf said. Something about her friend being with child didn't bother Laf that much. It was a shock but then again it was Laura Hollis always doing the unexpected, always screwing up and getting herself into a mess. Plus they knew that their best friend would make the best parent ever so it didn't worry them too much.

 

* * *

 

"Stay safe Honey. Ring me when you get to the airport. When you land, when Laf meets you" Laura’s Dad said "And let me know about the Baby"

"Dad. I will be fine"

"I know" he said placing her bag in the boot off the taxi.

The flight went without a hitch. Laura had done the flight what felt like 100 times, it probably was in the 20s but it felt like she could fly the plane herself. No one else would trust her to do but in her hero like mind she totally could.

 

She couldn't help but smile as Laf and Perry stood in the arrivals lounge holding a well drawn out sign "Laura". Perrys calligraphy was carved into the cardboard and it made laura feel safe. Like, she had made the right decision when coming back to new york. For a brief moment before she got onto the flight she wanted to run back to her father. Just stay in the small town, raise her child with the only other family member she had but she knew she couldn't. New York was where she had to go.

"Good time?" Perry asked as Laf took Lauras case and put there arm around there friend as a sort of half hearted hug.

"Yeah" Laura sighed.

"Eventful" She breathed out again.

"I heard " Perry said, she was as calm as ever, which by that means really on edge.

"Do you want to go and get the keys first then go back to the old flat or?" Laf asked, sensing that both Perry and Laura couldn't find a way out of this very uncomfortable conversation.

"Apparently the keys are with the doorman, so we might as well go and get my stuff" Laura replied "I am not taking that much, just getting the rest of my clothes, my yellow pillow and my mug" she took a large sigh as they clambered into Perrys car.

"Okay" Laf said

"So not that i am going to push it but...baby"

Laura took another deep breath before finding the words to reply. Laf was the only person that could have worded a question quite like that.

"um, yeah. Um straight  one night stand. Very gay forgot about you know chance of baby. No idea how to get hold of the guy so now I am here" She spoke fast but in section taking another breath between each section.

"Right... Okay" Perry said not taking her eyes off the road or her hands from the position on the steering wheel. She did that not only to keep her passengers safe but to try and keep herself calm. She could hardly pull the car over and bake.

There was silence but not anger or disappointment like when she told her father, mostly an air of confusion as one would expect when an out and proud lesbian who just got out of a 4 year relationship told you she was pregnant.

 

"I will stay in the car" Perry said as they pulled up outside the apartment block that housed the flat Laura and Carmilla used to share.

"Honestly you guys have done enough, i can get a taxi from here" Laura said as she opened the car door.

"We don't mind" Perry said, she looked at Laura properly for the first time since they all piled into the car.

"Don't be stupid, we took the day off. We are helping" Laf said. Sensing a losing battle she simply nodded her head. Laf got out of the car, Perry stuck to her word and stay put in the car.

 

Laura was almost relieved when her key still let her into the building. She was even more relieved when she put her key in the wooden door that lead to her flat and it turned.

"At least she hasn't changed the locks" Laf said, they both knew that was their attempt to make light of the situation but that was a real fear of Laura’s on the drive over. She was even happier to see that Carmilla was at work. She worked at a bookshop. It paid rather well and she did enjoy it, she shifts changed every weeks but Laura was more than glad that she didn't have to face her ex. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her, it was that Laura knew she loved Carmilla more than anything. Laura knew that she would have given up everything to make it work but she just couldn't face the facts anymore. Laura wasn't even sure if Carmilla had kept her stuff it had been weeks- months in reality. Since Laura left.  The place stunk of cigarette smoke obviously since Laura left the no smoking in the house rule went out of the window. Laura didn't want to touch anything but she really had to do her best not to run to the nearest window and open it.

Laura was surprised to find her tardis mug on the side next to the sugar pot. Where Laura always kept it. The mug had too much love to ever go into the cupboard with the others. Laura wasn't surprised to find her stuff had been taken out of the room she used to shared but she was even more surprised to find Carmilla had put it in the spare room that was also used as an office/library.

Laura tried not to cry and she collected her clothes and even her pillow that sat on the sofa in the spare room. Part of her didn't want to take it. It had so many memories, it brought them so much conflict in the early days did that pillow and so much love in the months after salis. Laura was overjoyed when she found the pillow in the rubble of the pit of hell. Something about the pillow just told their whole story to everyone that sat on it. The stupid pillow represented so much more than just somewhere to rest your head. It showed Laura every day that something were just meant to stay. It had a bitter sweet meaning as she took it out of the apartment.

"That everything?" Laf asked.

Laura didn't reply simply nodded. She wanted to leave Carmilla a note but didn't know what to say so she simply left her key on the side. Laura couldn't help but take the photo of her and Carmilla off the desk in the office and wrap in up in one of her hoodies. She wasn't sure what made her take it but it stayed in her belongings.

 

The pair never heard from each other again after that day. Not that they had heard from each other for the 2 months previous. But, something about piling her things into Perrys car made the whole thing really real. All she needed while driving away was a rainy day and a taylor swift song and Laura would have been the main character in a very bad film. The new apartment was pretty much fully furnished. Laura collected her keys. She didn't want Laf or Perry to go up with her, something about the whole thing made her want to do it on her own.

"I promise I will ring you tomorrow" Laura said as she took her clothes out of the boot.

"Okay hun" Perry said. Both Laf and Perry felt almost like they were dropping their child off at college for the first time. They was an air of saddened happiness but in reality it was more because Laura getting her own place really marked the end of the blonde girl and the vampire (ex-vampire). It was all bitter sweet.

 

"This is our home baby" Laura whispered talking to her stomach. she was alone but she didn't feel it as she sat onto the sofa in the centre of the main room. The apartment wasn't big and calling it 2 bedroom was a bit of a over statement. It had 4 rooms - one was a bathroom, one was the master bedroom. Which did have a double bed in and a dresser. Then there was an empty room ,which Laura guessed was meant to be the 2nd bedroom, you would be able to fit a single bed in and would hold a cot but wasn't really decent bedroom size. Then the 4th room housed everything else. It was the room the front door lead into, there was a kitchen along one side, with a token gesture half wall trying and failing to truly separate it from the rest of the flat. A sofa along the back wall, it sat just below the windows next to an empty bookcase. There was a dining table with 4 chairs, it looked to be the same material as the bookcase. They didn't look fancy but didn't look like they were a target put together yourself type job. 3 of the walls were white as with every other wall in the house but one wall was just open brick. It made the room look almost bigger than it was, and Laura kind of liked it. It was hardly the apartment she used to have but her situation was different now.

 

That evening Laura sat alone on her dining room table, she was going back to work in 2 days only to have to tell people she was pregnant. She searched good hospitals in the area then checked to make sure her insurance covered them. With a list of numbers saved that would be her job for tomorrow she told herself. Not even sure if they were going to be open on a Sunday she figured they were better than nothing. Laura was doing her PHD part time and in fact had nearly finished. She worked in a high school to help cover all the costs. During university she had mastered the art of being able to cram essays, it was her strategy for her PHD as well- didn't work quite as effectively. A PHD is 80,000 words, she knew she couldn't do it over night but pressure made it easier to work or she told herself. Working full time and studying did mean she could now function on very little sleep. She had only had to have taken 2 weeks off work previously due to the way summer break had lined up. But, she was still nervous to start back again. New classes, new students and she was pregnant.

 

Laura couldn't help but walk down to the nearest store. She remembered passing it on the drive over. She needed food. She brought enough food to do her for a couple of days as well as yet another pregnancy test. The cashier didn't talk and didn't ask questions. Which Laura was glad about, not that there was any reason for anyone to question it. No-one around here knew that Laura was very gay so a pregnancy was a real spanner in the works.

 

The test relieved the same answer as every other one before it. Pregnant.

She couldn't help but sigh

"Looks like you’re not going anywhere" She said out loud placing her hands onto her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

She put on the same work gear that she wore last year, placing her laptop and her notes to hamlet into her bag. She totally wasn't ready to go and teach plays to groups of students that don't care. The only one bonus of going back to work was kirsch. He was the sport coach at the same school. It was Laura that helped get him the job. He deserved it, he needed it was the better facts. Danny hadn't been seen since the events at Salis, for a while Laura would wonder where she could have gone but then Laura remember Danny wasn't human anymore, she could be anywhere in the world. Laura didn't know weather Danny would be using her powers to save lives or taking them away. but, just the thought of vampires gave her shivers. "Heard about you and Carm-sexy, you okay?" Kirsch asked as the pair sat in the staffroom. Laura’s first lessons had made her want to gouge her eyes out with a spoon, only 5 more hours to go she told herself. She just needed one good class and it would make all the cocky assholes she just taught to worthwhile. The only thing seeing her though was AP english last. At first Laura didn't reply. "Yeah, it’s kind of complicated" "When is things between you and her not" Kirsch replied laughing. "Serious kirsch, i don't mean vampire complicated. I mean i still love her and i know i walked away but now i am" Laura paused for a moment before mouthing "pregnent" Kirschs eyes opened almost too wide as he was trying to comprehend what his friend had just said.

"Does Carmilla know?" Kirsch asked. He thought that was an appoopiant questions.

Laura shook her head. "I haven't spoken to her really since before the summer and this happened one very drunken night after we had split from some guy i met in a bar back home."

"Is he involved?"

"I don't even know his surname. So no i am doing it alone" Laura replied. in her head she thought she sounded confident but in real life it came out as more of a scared whisper.  Kirsch used his big arms to hold onto his friend almost making her fall of her chair.

"You’re not alone. I have always wanted to be a Dad" Kirsch often spoke without thinking but that sentence was very well thought out, he meant every word of what he had said.

"No kirsch" Laura replied pushing herself away from him. "My mess, I can do it"

 

No more was said about the problem but it never left Kirsch’s mind. It wasn't that he wanted to be with Laura, he knew the Laura was gay but it was more than it, he just didn't want his friend to be alone. He wanted to be there. He wanted to tell Carmilla but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. Kirsch didn’t know what changed in that moment but all of a sudden he felt something inside him just wanting to help, he knew then no matter what Laura said he was going to be there. Part of it was for selfish reasons but part of it was for his friend. They had both been centimetres from hell believe it or not that gave them quite a special bond.

 Lauras AP english class did make the whole day worthwhile. She enjoyed having a serious conversation about the characters in Jane Eyre. It made her remember why she loved in english. In another world she felt like she could have been a great journalist but after Salis it kind of put her off the idea of sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

 

There was a knock on the door as Laura was picking up her things.

"Let me drive you home" Kirsch said as Laura looked up from her desk

"Seriously I can take the subway"

"I don't care"

"I have a doctor’s appointment"

"Let me drive you Laura" Kirsch said, his words were no longer being asked but was now a forceful demand. If you didn't know the relationship that the pair shared it would have looked like a really dysfunctional relationship. It sort of was , a platonic friends sort of dysfunctional.

"There is no need" Laura replied. her and Kirsch had been through enough, they were both there at Salis. Kirsch filmed Laura die and then be not dead, that gave you a strange kind of bond with someone.

  
  


Before Laura really knew it she was sat in the passenger seat In Kirschs car. While she was more than happy to get the subway, part of her was rather glad she didn’t have to.

"Look tiny gay" Kirsch says laughing to himself "I know you strong independent women, I have seen you take down a god... and die, then not die.' The laugh awkwardly at how strange but true that statement was.

"But no way are you having a baby alone." He said. "I have no attachment, I am not with anyone. I have a job... thanks to you." He paused again.Laura wasn't looking at him but looking down at her legs in the seat.

"Kirsch..."

"Just let me take you too and from the hospital appointments, that’s all I ask. I can come in. Don’t worry i will stay by your head! No one should do this alone." He said. If laura had a better way not to feel alone she would have taken it but the trouble was Kirsch’s idea made her feel less alone. And kind of safe. She knew that she had Laf and Perry they weren't going anywhere but they had there own problems and their own life. Kirsch and her worked together, he could just drive her there and drop her home. It was simple. Other than the fact Laura knew once he drove her he would park and come with her.  The first appointment went well. Baby looked like a dot on a screen but apparently that was a good thing. I did make the whole thing very real. They got the photo printed off. Laura sat in the car on the way home and cried. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad but one thing she did know was that she was scared. The girl that took down a God, saved the world was scared! It was strange having Kirsh there, he didn’t call himself the father but the nurse doing the scan must have just assumed.

* * *

 

At first Laura wanted to kill whoever had termed it morning sickness. she felt like she had the worst hangover all the time. She was nauseous and liable to throw up at the slightest provocation. She couldn't even fill have the window down when anyone filled their car up with petrol without the fumes making her retch and heave. And it lasted all day. Not just in the morning. Laura was sure this was nothing like what was taught in her health class. She wasn't sure how anything so natural could feel so bad.

 

Kirsch did take her to every appointment. He went with her to every class, he was really there. She told people at work she was pregnant and while they were a bit shocked they didn't ask too many questions, they didn't care enough. It was a big place and most teachers didn't really spend that much time together.

He was really there on stressful days, he would drop fake wine to Laura’s apartment or order pizza to her apartment without leaving his. It took Laf and Perry a bit longer to get used to the whole Laura and baby idea but they did get it when the bump arrived. Perry started knitting and sewing little outfits for the baby. Kirsch helped paint the baby’s room a bright sunshine yellow. Perry sewed little duck to pin on the wall. Laf made a mobile for above the crib and helped babyproof the apartment. It was very real yet very dream like at the same time.

 

Labour brought her back down to reality.

 

When the labour began the pain was more intense than anything Laura had ever imagined and she had had her heart ripped out of her chest before. Nothing could be more brutal, not whips or chains. The room was only the bed and four walls, her helpers melting into the background as if they weren't even there. Is there anything more isolating than intense pain? Doesn't pain lock one in as effectively as any prison?The pain of labour was a prison for her mind. In that jail cell of fear and confusion the time passed without her being able to keep track. Her stomach tightened, she heard her own scream without being aware of making it. She lay still as the medication was administered, waiting for the agony to subside.

 

Kirsch didn't go into the room but was called by the hospital when Laura came in, He waited outside in the waiting room, he didn't know what he was meant to think but he just wanted it to be okay. Laf came out of the labour room to where Kirsch was sat. He stood up immediately.  Laf smiled. To them labour was nothing more than a sort of strange biology project, they reckoned that’s why Laura wanted them there rather than anyone else. 

 

Kirsch entered the room slowly.

"Ooh you looked awful" Kirsch said. Laura let out a tired laugh but it did make her feel better. "How do you feel?" he asked

"Like I just pushed a bag of sugar out of me" Laura replied. She looked at kirsch but was tired and just couldn't seem to focus on her. She was happy and she hadn't even been able to hold her baby yet.

Kirsch smiled letting out a breath of laughter.

"Here’s your son" The nurse said breaking up the conversation.

Laura smiled as she heald her child for the first time. All of a sudden all that pain didn't matter. It was as if only sunshine existed at that moment, as if all the earth was ushered into harmony. She looked into those new eyes, a new consciousness, perfect and reaching out for her love. In that instant she knew she would do anything to protect her child, that her love was as vast as the universe yet solid as rock. She was a mother and would always be.

 

Kirsch watch the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. His legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, almost like they are looking, but finding nothing but air. Kirsch couldn't help wonder what it must feel like for the newborn. Is being out in the big world unsettling or a relief? He decided in that moment that it was relief. After all the womb was pretty cramped he thought to himself while staring at the baby. When the baby boy stretched there hands barely rise above his head. He couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Laura asked her Kirsch, they were now alone in the room. He smiled before taking the baby boy off Laura.

"Has he got a name?"

"Rory Kirsch Hollis" Laura smiled. "Your name is a middle name. It’s not double barrelled, just as a thank you" Kirsch smiled as he looked between the baby and Laura. Laura hadn't thought about names until she started going into labour while watching Doctor who, Amy and Rory pond. In that moment she decided if it was a boy, Rory, if i was a girl, Amy. The name kind of suited him though. Rory Hollis. A cool nerd!

 

Rory Kirsch Hollis born May 8th.

 

What happened next was even stranger, the pair began to get into a routine. Kirsch liked being around the baby and Laura liked to sleep. So it worked out well for both of them. They were just friend and they both had their own lives. Okay, so Laura’s basically revolved rory but she didn't mind. Using maternity leave to try and find a good nursery and trying to get her life really together. Her Father had come down and obviously loved his grandchild. They stuck to mostly small talk but when Kirsch came to pick rory up to take him to part Sherman insisted on going.

 

* * *

 

While sat on a park bench the grandfather and Kirsch got to talking. Rory was now 3 months old and he was all Laura.

"Why are you helping my daughter?" Sherman hollis asked after he had had enough of talking about work and the weather of the very hot day.

"I saw your daughter save the world sir. I spend days being used as a blood tool. I spent days not feeling human anymore." Kirsch didn't look at Mr Hollis but just looked at the baby on his knee.

"I am not this baby father but after all that happened. I can't have kids." He said again, that was the first time Kirsh had said that outloud to everyone. In that moment it was like he was not only admitting it to Mr Hollis but also to himself. There was a small pause. Just a moment of silence long enough for them both to release it was there but not long enough for it to be awkward.

"And your daughter , she's a hero but even a hero shouldn't have to raise a child alone." Kirsch looked up to see Mr Hollis reaction but there wasn't one. Kirsch was being honest and vulnerable. He had grown up since Rory in ways he couldn't describe.

 

Before Laura told him he was pregnant he was on the verge of packing up all his stuff and hitting the road because he was lost, he didn't know what to do with his life anymore but then he stuck around because he didn't want the person that saved him to be alone. He didn't want a pregnant girl to have to do it alone.

"Dont hurt my daughter" Mr Hollis said looking at his grandchild as he spoke

"I don't want to date your daughter Sir. That isn't my plan" Kirsch said, not sure if any of what he had just said even went into Laura’s father’s brain or not.

"I know and i do know my daughter is gay even after all of this." He paused for a moment as if he was trying to find his words "but you are in her life now and don't leave" Mr Hollis sounded almost sad.

"I would never leave" Kirsch said "I am excited to teach this kid sports, i couldn't leave Laura to do that, she can't throw a can into the bin when it’s next to her" He smiled as he spoke, Sherman smiled too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday in the end of June in New York City. They were going to the park. Kirsch was playing a soccer match and Laura had told him they would go and watch. Rory loved runny up and down the side of the pitch and Laura just liked a break from the world. Kirsch had stuck to his word. He stuck around. Normally giving Laura a day a week off from the toddler. The kid moved along the grass like his knees were just hinges, wobbling to and from before falling onto the soft grass. He would simply smile and the get up again. Like it was all part of his plan.

 Laura had dated a few times over the years but something always stopped her taking it seriously. She tried to tell herself that it was because of Rory but deep down she wasn't sure how to talk to people. How to tell people about her life. Kirsch now has a girlfriend. Sarah. She's nice. Never asked too many questions about Rory and Kirsch never said much. He always made it clear that Rory came first which Laura had just learnt to accept that Kirsch was always going to be the closest thing to father her son had. She had decided that wasn't a bad thing.

 

"Watch him for me. I am just going to get ice-cream" Laura said talking to Sarah and Kirsch who were sat on the ground enjoying the weather. Kirsch match ad just finished. So the pair sat comfortably. Laura didn't mind being around them. It wasn't strange because her and Kirsch were just really complicated friends.

"Okay" She replied. Kirsch nodded looking over at Rory who was enjoying himself in the grass. Laura stood up wiping the stray bits of grass off her dress before walking over to by ice cream. She looked down as she stepped onto the path. She should have looked where she was going.

 

"Watch where you’re going" Laura heard a voice that made her look up instantly. The words shivered down her spine as the voice echoed into her ears hitting her core and rattling around almost making her feel sick.

"Sorry" Laura said looking up. She knew who it was before her eyes had even faced her.

"Laura" The voice said again.

"Hey Calm" Laura replied awkwardly. The both stood their for a moment but wanting to speak but neither really sure on the wording of all the stuff they wanted to say.

"How have you been?" Carmilla asked first.

"You know, finished my PHD graduated last year." Laura said "What about yourself?" she asked quickly.

"Pretty good. I own the bookshop now. It’s going pretty good. I enjoy it. Not a great use of my degree but all the same..." Carmilla opened her mouth to continue when a little boy ran up to Laura and heard onto her leg. Without thinking Laura picked the boy up. Carmilla should have just carried on running. She didn't need to see Laura with a child.

"Mama. Thought you were getting ice cream,” The boy said looking at the women his Mom was talking too.

"Mama that’s the women in the photo" The boy attempted to whisper but 2 year olds can't whisper. They can't really do anything quiet. Laura didn't say anything just bowing her head.

Carmilla laughed weirdly

"Nice to meet you" Carmilla said looking at Laura. "Its complicated" Laura mouthed.

"Is she getting ice cream with us?" The boy asked.

"I am sure Carmilla has enough to do without getting ice cream" Laura replied. Looking at Carmilla. Carmilla just needed to leave, then they could both get on with their lives the way they were. Without all the mess that came when they were around each other.

"Sorry Little nerd..." Kirsch said panting before he released whom Laura was talking too.

"I turned my back for like 2 seconds" He was out of breath for the speed of the run as well as the pure panic.

"Dada " the boy said with sass before moving his arms to go over to Kirsch. The by called Kirsch Dad even though they always told him that officially kirsch wasn't his Dad. That’s quite hard to explain to a 2 year old.

"Oh. Hey Carmilla" He said slowly deciding as he spoke nicknames for someone he hadn't need in 3 years probably weren't appropriate.

She lifted her hand and waved slightly, she didn't know what to think. The whole situation really confused Carmilla.

 

"I’m going to go" Carmilla said before putting back her headphones in and running down the road. Laura couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. She didn't know what to do. She could hardly follow after the girl that stole her heart all those years ago and never give it back. She had always too herself that seeing Carmilla again would give her closure but if that’s what closure was Laura had decided she didn't want it. Carmilla knew she shouldn’t have ran but Laura with a baby, the boy wasn't even a baby. He could walk. Laura had never spoke about children in the 5 years they were together. They never spoke about anything like that. Carmilla didn't know what to think, had Laura gotten married. They already had a toddler. They could have adopted but Kirsch involved. Camilla couldn't help but make her mind wonder. Laura and Kirsch, that just didn't seem right but it was a thought that couldn't leave Carmilla’s mind. She didn't know what to think.  


Laura didn't really have time to think too much about Carmilla’s reaction, she was holding a toddler whose arms were waving like a helicopter blade.

Laura thought she looked fine but Kirsch could feel her distress. Or see it. The whole park could properly tell.

The trouble was Kirsch didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to say. Who would now how to handle that situation.

Deciding to just pretend he didn't notice his friend in distress he continued with his conversation.

"We have just had a call from the pissing land lord,” He said covering Rory’s ears as he swore. "Some water is coming from our building so we have to go. Are you okay to watch him or do you want me to take him, I know I said I would" he said. He sounded almost bad for asking. He really had bonded with this child and he didn't want anyone to think he was letting Rory down.

"Its find kirsch go. I think I've got it"

"Text me when you get home" He said handing Rory back to Laura as Sarah came up behind Kirsch.

"See you Laura, thanks for keeping my company" Sarah smiled "Bye Rory" Sarah said waving causing Rory to wave back.

"See you tomorrow" Kirsch said to Rory.

"Still okay for me to take him to the pool tomorrow" he asked looked at Laura.

"Yes Kirsch, see you at 11"

"Bye Laura" He said before walking off hand in hand with Sarah. Laura put her son down letting him walk along side her on the glass

* * *

 

It had been 4 days and Laura had begun to forget about bumping into Carmilla. She forgot about it like all the other times she had forgotten about Carmilla. It wasn't in the for front of her mind but it was always going to be there. Never really leaving always being edged into her mind. Some far corner of her brain sat all her memories of Carmilla. Not just the ones at the university, the stuff afterwards. On sad nights she would think of Carmilla even though she knew she shouldn't. She knew that even after this time moving on was hard to do. Some months Carmilla wouldn't even enter her mind, she would get on with her life. Go on dates and just laugh with her son but other nights when she had to take Rory to the hospital and she smelt blood it took her straight back to her college apartment. The smell that always lingered when she opened the fridge that for weeks she couldn't describe only when she found out that Carmilla was a vampire did it all start to make sense.

 

Laura was running out the coffee shop. A coffee in one hand her phone being held to her ear by the angle of her head. She looked like a distressed mother. She was at that moment a distressed mother. No parenting class could have prepared Laura for this aspect of life.

She had a meeting at 4. Sarah was meant to be picking Rory up from Day-care but the car her and Kirsch shared wasn't starting and now a very panicked Laura was on the phone with the education advisor about timetables for the following year while Kirsch was on hold. Laura didn't know whom else to call. Panic had really set in. She couldn't rearrange the meeting, but she couldn't really be angry at Kirsch or Sarah. They were just doing a favour.

She couldn't text Laf or Perry, well she could but the pair were no longer in New York City. Perry was a baker, a very organised one while Laf had gone to work for the FBI cyber crimes unit in Washington DC causing them to up root when Rory was 18 months old. They still text most days but their lives were different now. And Laura could ever have forced them to stick around. While trying and failing to rearrange the meeting Laura was scanning though her head of people she could call. Laura now had 'parenting friends' as Kirsch called them. People she made small talk with in moms and toddlers and when he was at nursery. Laura was a young Mom she knew that but she had been through enough to find making small talk with parents wasn't that difficult. They had a watts app chat to talk about recipes and schedules for play group. Outing to the part. IT was a part of her life that Laura wasn't sure she wanted but some days she needed to read a cupcake recipe or get sent a crafting activity that ruining the table but that made her feel really connected with her child.

"Okay don't worry I will be there at 4" Laura tried not to sigh. She cut both the head off the school and Kirsch off at the same time, all she had too do was go to the subway and panic.

"Wow" A voice said as Laura was rushing out the coffee shop using her elbow to push open the glass door the lead out onto the street.

"Sorry" Laura said looking up, she was too busy for the voice to hit her like it did at the park.

"Twice in 1 week" Carmilla said laughing pulling Laura out the way of the door and smiling sweetly enough. It shouldn't have Laura feel Calm yet it kind of did. She smiled at Carmilla Awakrdly. Carmilla looked the same as she always used her her dress sense was the same dark clothes but her hair was up in a messy bun that years ago she would never been seen dead like. She wore glasses. Black. Simple.

"Sorry everything has just gone tits up. So as much as I would love awkward small talk and a catch up I have to go and be in 2 places at once because day care shuts at 5 which is fine but I have a meeting at the school in 30 minutes and won't get to the day care in time" Laura said, the sentence started off with good old fashioned sarcasm but ended up in more of a panic state.

"Cupcake" Carmilla said.

"Sorry" Laura said.

"Let me go and pick the kid up from day care" She said, it was a sweet enough offer but it made Laura panic more than she already was before.

"Calm" Laura said trying to find a good reason to say no other than the fact they hadn't seen each other in 4 years and her son. The only good thing in her life didn't know the ex vampire.

"I will pick him up and take him back to he book shop. There is a children section,” Carmilla said. Laura tried not to be taken back but was a bit unsure on why Carmilla was being nice.

"Its fine" Laura almost snapped. She wasn't even sure why she was being so defensive.

"Do you have another choice?" Carmilla asked. Making Laura really look at her. Camilla wasn't sure what was making her be so nice but something deep in her gut told her that it really all was more complicated than she could ever imagine. "He recognised me, I'm the girl in the photo"

"Tiny tots day care on 5th street. Rory Hollis" Laura said admitting defeat. She knew she needed help and it was Carmilla or lose her job.

"Okay." Carmilla said nodding.

"I will be no later than 5.30"

"I’ve got this" Carmilla spoke with great confidence but she had never been in a room with a toddler for longer than 5 minutes. Other than at work she doubted she had ever had a conversation with a child longer than the one brief interaction that had take place between her and Rory.

"I will phone and tell them that you’re picking him up." Laura said. She was still panicking but it was now over Carmilla with her son rather than getting to the meeting.

"It’s okay cupcake." Carmilla said.

"Your meeting?"

"Oh shoot yeah"

"I owe you Calm" Laura said before running to the nearest underground leaving Carmilla stood on the sidewalk.

 

Neither of them could really describe what happened but 40 minutes later. Carmilla was stood outside tiny tots day care, taking one deep breath after another trying to find the confidence to do something that she should just be able to do so easily. For someone that doesn't normally other think Laura always made her question things that she never normally would. What would happen if they wouldn't let her take Rory? Or Rory refused to go with her. She walked in slowly. Her black jeans, white t-shirt did make her look like someone out of the cast of grease but in her defence she was only meant to be running errands not picking up a child or trying to make a good impression to a nurse that just an hour ago she hadn't heard off.

"Hey" Carmilla said walking to what she assumed was the front desk.

"I’m Carmi.." She started to talk but the receptionist

"Carmilla Karnstein" The women continued. "Laura phoned, she said a women named Carmilla Karnstein would be picking up Rory and I haven't seen you here before so I just put too and too together" The women was too happy and smiley for Carmilla’s liking, it was just after 4 on a Wednesday what was there to be smiling about.

"I will go and get him for you. Follow me. They have just woken up from the naps so they are a little hyper" the women who Carmilla had now named Happy Harriet due to her overbearing happiness and instant positivity. Her name could be Billie for all Carmilla cared she would now permanently be known as Happy Harriet.

 

"Rory" The women said causing the boy who was sat on the carpet with a truck to look up. He smiled and waved excited as he saw that it wasn't any of the people he was expected but it was the girl from the picture that made his Mama smiled.

"Carmilla is here to take you because you Mom got held up and work" The women said getting down the boy’s height. "Go and grab your things" Happy Harriet said as Rory ran off in the direction of the exit towards a brightly coloured coat rack that Carmilla hadn't even noticed on the way in

"Assume there is nothing I need to tell Laura" Carmilla asked trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

"No, he's been as good as gold like normal. Opinionated also like normally" She said laughing. While Carmilla didn't know Rory she had heard many store’s of young Laura and her adventures so it didn't surprise her.

Carmilla looked over so see the poor boy trying and failing with his zip. At first she started to think about the situation and work out what she should do but then she thought what would Laura do, because this isn't her situation it’s Laura’s she was just being Laura.

"Come her kid" Carmilla said, she didn't know if she spoke to harshly to a child she didn't know but it caused the boy to walk over to Carmilla and the women. She went down to Rory’s height just like she had witnessed the women doing earlier then did up his zip. He smiled but didn't say anything, so Calm simply smiled back.

"If you could just sign him out then you will be free" happy Harriet said hinting to the open book on the side where Carmilla walked past.

"Sure thing" Carmilla responded. She couldn't work out if it came out sarcastic or not but they women was properly too happy to notice it. Well that’s what Carmilla hoped.

"Let’s go kid." Carmilla said smiling at the women for a second before heading out of the door. "Let me hold your backpack" Carm said, not even sure why she sounded so parents every word that had came out of her mouth was going against every one of her being yet there she was.

"I want to hold it." The boy said. With a bit of struggling outside the day-care he managed to put the backpack on. Carmilla couldn't help but laugh as the boy struggled. He did manage it but for the brief moments when there was panic across his face the girl couldn't help but smile.

Not wanting to be in the rush hour train Carmilla was trying to walk fast ish. She discovered quite easy on that you just simply couldn't walk fast with a toddler. They stopped for a brief moment at a stopping.

"Do you want to get onto my back?" Carmilla asked the boy. He simply nodded before stretching his arms and legs out like some form of demented starfish.

As smoothly as possible she scooped the child and managed to get him on her back. "Hold on okay" She said.

 

They made it too the train, Only 5 stops. Maybe 20 minutes max. The train was empty enough that the sat on a seat just looking out the window watching it go from dark to light.

"He's sweet" A middle aged women said as they watched the boy who was now sat cross-legged.

At first Carmilla wasn't sure what to reply. She didn't want to say anything that would get the police called for child kidnapping or something else crazy but she didn't know the kid. They had exchanged a few words while waiting at the platform about where they were going but other than hat he was quite content with talking to himself and just asking way to many questions.

"Yeah, I guess he is"

"How is he?" the women asked sending Carmilla isn't panic. She had no idea, younger than 5 because he wasn't in school. And, younger than f4 because she knew when they split up.

"Rory" Carmilla said causing the boy to look over at the person that was taking him home. He paused for a moment before slinging down on the train seat and wobbling over to Carmilla who was only the seat opposite for for a 3 year old it felt like a marathon. Trying to let her little parental in stinks take over she picked up the boy.

"Tell the lady how old you are" Carmilla said,

"I was born on May 8th. I am 3" The boy said putting up 3 fingers at the women.

The women smiled.

"Mama said I shouldn't talk to strangers,” Rory said looking at Carmilla in all seriousness. He had now proceeded to wrap his arms around Carmilla’s neck, which made her slightly uncomfortable, but she just gritted her teeth.

"Its fine, I'm here. That was safe" Carmilla said, not really sure how to answer that.

"Sorry I have caused chaos" he women said laughing at the whole situation.

"Its fine" Carmilla said. Again not really sure how to reply. Their stop couldn't have come around sooner. Putting the child onto her back they made there way to the bookshop. It shut at lunchtime on a Wednesday so after retreating the key out of her pocket she opened the door before placing the boy town.

"We are going in here?" the boy asked.

"Yes" Carmilla replied.

"Why?" the boy asked

"Because this is where Laur...your Mom is picking you up from" Carmilla said switching all the lights on.

 

After what felt like a lifetime of more questions the lad had finally settled down and was sat on the chidden carpet with a carton of milk. The boy had whiter hair than the milk; he smiled as he drank it. Talking to himself in a way that made it hard for Carmilla to understand.

 

* * *

 

Laura walked in slowly, the bell above the door made a small rattle but was hidden in Rory’s giggle. His giggle softened the room, as if his sound could make the lights brighter and the sunshine brighter. It came in fits and bursts - loud to soft to nothing at all and back to loud again. It was as if there was an invisible feather at the little boy's nape brushing softly; he squirmed and raised his shoulders to hide the little neck he had.

"Having fun I see?” Laura said standing behind the chair where Carmilla was sat watching her child.

"Look Mama" he said lifting up a picture book that Carmilla had found.

"That’s lovely sweet,” She said smiling at seeing her child smile. All of a sudden all the rushing around and taking the train didn't matter, some moment Laura forgot how much her accident of a child meant to her. The guy she slept with, that was the accident Rory on the other hand was a blessing. A blond hair kind of crazy blessing.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank's Carm," Laura said sitting next to the person she had trusted her child with.  
"Hey, when do you next not have Rory?" Carmilla asked breaking the silence that had somehow taken place between them. Laura didn't just want to leave but she didn't know what to say either.  
"Next Friday. Kirsch is taking him to some sports game" Laura said, she had no idea what Kirsch was taking her son to see but sure wasn't going to waste 3 hours of her life watching a sport she didn't understand. And, Kirsch wanted to. Laura never asked with Kirsch. she never expected him to spend a penny on her son. She never expected him to take him places, or spend his days off with Rory but he offered. He wouldn't take a penny from Laura and he liked spending time with Rory.  
If anyone asked Kirsch would answer the questions without giving too much information. Sarah was told that Laura was gay but that there was a child involved, that wasn't his but he wasn't going to ever lose that baby. It was simple, people that didn't like it. He just didn't talk to anymore. Kirsch moved to a different school. He got a middle school PE teacher job which he loved. So people didn't ask too many questions because they didn't know Laura.

"Okay, Friday I will pick you up at 7."  
"Calm..."  
"Mama," Rory said making both girls stop their conversation.  
"Yes sweetie."  
"Wear a pretty dress," He said smiling while waving his arms and legs exactly.  
"Okay, 7 o'clock" laura nodded reluctantly.  
"Heres my number," Carmilla said getting a pink marker from the side of children area and writing her number on lairs hand.  
"Text me your address. I will pick you up"  
"Please don't tell me you still have that death trap," Laura said rolling her eyes.  
"I have an upgraded version of the death trap," Carmilla said smiling.  
"I will just get a taxi," Laura said. It wasn't that she really didn't fancy going on Carmilla's bike, she wasn't sure whether she wanted Carmilla to know where she lived.  
"Okay, 7 o'clock. Do you want to go to the pizza barn?" Carmilla asked. While it sounded like a place to host a children's Party, it was a rather expensive 'hipster' restaurant, it had opened a few weeks before the split up and they never had a chance to go. Now was the chance.  
"Okay," Laura said, trying not to dwell on the conversation she turned to Rory "Come on scamp we had better go"  
  
The boy nodded before standing up.  
"Where's the best place to order a taxi. I'm not feeling a train right now"  
"The taxi stand hasn't move In the last 5 years," Carmilla said laughing.  
"So around the corner and left," Laura said knowing that it was around the corner to the right. But, she just couldn't help herself.  
"His coat and bags are by the door." Carmilla replied still not 100% sure why the poor sod had a coat.  
"Cheers Calm" Laura couldn't help but call Carmilla using the nickname she used to all those years ago, something about it just flowed out of her lips without thinking.   
Calm simply nodded as everyone headed to the door.

"Bye photo girl," Rory said waving his hands over enthusiastically as Laura held the other one ready to face the outdoor rush.

"Friday," Laura said  
"Friday!"

* * *

 

Laura put on a white blouse and a pair of black jeans. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to meet Carmilla. Texting Laf about it nearly caused world war 4. The group now refer to the gates of hell opening as world war 3. So meeting Carmilla had to be number 4. At least by Lafs logic.  
After briefing Kirsch of her plans, he had insisted on taking Rory for the night and even dropping him off at Laura's the following day, Kirsh wasn't a natural parent but he was good to Rory and Laura had to admit it was moments like making plans she was more than grateful for his presence. Laura spent every day thankful for Kirsch and all he had done over the years. It scared her when she thought about having to do this alone...without him. He insisted that would never happen. But, Laura didn't hold her breath. After everything that had happened with her Mom she had learnt not hold her breath.

Carmilla was already there when Laura got there. She was sipping on a glass of red wine. Laura saw a large glass of white wine in the seat opposite and smiled as she walked in. She walked to Carmilla's table hinting to the waiter that she was with someone.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late"  
"It's fine cupcake. 2 minutes. Plus I was early" Carmilla's voice sounded the same but she sounded different to those years ago but then again Laura bet she sounded like a stranger to Carmilla. Laura guessed she basically was a stranger.  
"So a child," Carmilla said smiling drinking a sip of her drink as Laura got comfortable.  
"Yeah" Laura let out a breath of air as she spoke.  
"Kirsch" Carmilla said smiling at the idea of Laura and Kirsch.  
"No, he was just there," Laura said before releasing how strange that sounded "Not like there! But, he was around. Danny messed him up. Drank too much blood he can't have children and I got drunkenly pregnant so he sort of just agreed to stick around. Years later my son calls him Dad. I guess he's the closest thing to a Dad Rory has " Laura spike fast. In bursts. The words were flowing out her mouth before her brain could tell her to shut up.

Silence.

"I can go if you want," Laura said starting to get flustered. "How much do I owe you for the wine"  
"Cupcake," Carmilla said without thinking "If I was that put off I wouldn't have invited you for a drink. I did pick you child up on last week" Carmilla was right Laura had just panicked as she always did when she had to explain the truth behind Rory.  
"So tell me about the bookstore," Laura said trying to change the subject.  
"It's okay, the old guy that owned it died and left it me in his will. For a while, i was just going to sell and travel. I have nothing tying me to the city. yet I just can't bring myself to leave." Carmilla said. she didn't know where to look. so was switching between laura and the wine glass in front of her.  
"Still a teacher?" Carmilla asked.  
"Yeah, I told myself I would be a professor by this point but then Rory and life so now I am still at the same school. Still teaching English" Laura said. That sounded like a sob story even though that was no what she wanted at all.  
"What is it with the name? Rory?" Carmilla asked as tactful as ever Laura thought to herself.  
"Doctor who" Laura replied smiling closing her eyes in awkward embarrassment.  
Carmilla let a small laugh leave her lips.  
"Of course," She said nodding. she was smiling and laughing.  
“It suits him though,” Laura said, it was true. He was like a Rory. 

It got easier after that. The conversation got easier. They laughed together about their failed dates over the years since they last crossed paths. It was easy. It was known. The trouble with known is it brings up feels that are old and questions that Laura never got answered. In between the laughs, the pair remembered the arguments, neither of them let it show but Laura saw Carmilla smile and it was hard for her not to think of the fighting that broke her.  
It was strange to think it was nearly 8 years ago since the whole escape from the pits of hell semester but they didn't feel 8 years older, they didn't feel 8 years wiser. While sat in that restaurant. They just felt like people. Like nothing had changed, nothing was new. They spoke about their lives and while they were no longer intertwined parts of both their lives was still the same. It was strange because neither of them was sure if this was a date or just 2 people catching up, whatever it was Carmilla was hoping that they could do it again.

Laura wasn’t sure.

It was strange parting ways because neither of them was exactly sure how to handle it. Carmilla paid the meal, much to Laura's protest. Carmilla knew she had more money than Laura. She knew how much Laura earned and she knew how much this meal cost so before the bill even arrived Carmilla placed her card firmly on the table as if to say ‘Don't even question it;. Obviously, Laura being Laura did question it, trying her best to stay calm while having a very heated discussion of why he should at least pay half.

 

“I'm going to order an uber” Laura stated almost as if she needed an excuse to get her phone out. She was pretty new to uber. Her Dad had managed tp put her off it for years sending her news articles about horror stories of things that have happened. But, Laura doubted she could find a taxi around here this time of night. So uber it would have to be.   
“Okay cupcake” Carmilla replied. The words flew out of her mouth. She couldn't help but call the person that used to be her world names of baked goods. Just seeing Laura brought them all back to her.   
“I am not sure I can drive.” Carmilla said. Trying to recount how much she had had to drive in the last 2 hours and whether she would be over the limit.   
“No way can you drive! Laura exclaimed “What happens if you crash” Laura started to worry before she realised that Carmilla wasn't here.s The date thing had felt like old times Laura had almost got too caught up, so forgot that this was just a catch-up. Just for a second Laura had forgotten about her little world and was really concerned about Carmilla's safety.   
“Can we share… and uber I mean” Carmilla asked.   
“I don't think we live in the same direction,” Laura said, “You can always come back to mine for drinks” In her head that sounded harmless but as soon as the words left her mouth Laura was unsure of what she had offered.   
“Okay,” Carmilla said nodding. A nice man called Frank came and picked her the girls up. He had nice reviews so Laura was content getting into the back of his car. But, she wasn't going to tell her Father. He would freak at the idea of her even thinking about using uber.

It didn't take long for the pair to be back at Laura's.  
“It's small and messy” Laura prewarned Carmilla before she was willing to open the door.   
"I don't have to come in Laura" Carmilla replied trying to work out if Laura was just prewarning her or it Laura was starting to panic.  
"No come in," Laura said opening the door slowly.

Carmilla chuckled to herself making Laura look around in almost panic.  
"What?"  
"I forgot we had different version of messy" Carmilla said. The place wasn't messy. It was lived in but there was a difference. Children's toys were in a messy little cardboard box next door to the sofa. The boxes were sticking out the top and the box was being held together by black tape but it did the job. Laura wasn't broke. She worked hard for what she had. She just didn't have money to spare.  The table was tatty but it was the same one that was here when Laura replied. In fact apart from a few photographs and Rory things. The places was pretty much the same as when Laura brought it. She hadn't found the needs to change it. She had also decided that if she was going to change one bit then the whole thing needed doing but she just didn't have the time or money for such a task.

Laura retrieved the only bottle of wine she had from her cupboard. It was cheap and Laura wasn't sure when she brought it. She retrieved 2 wines glasses from another cupboard. They went a matching pair. She wasn't sure she had a matching set of anything in his mismatch apartment.  
There first kiss all those years ago was filled with passion and there first one all those years later was just the same. Laura wasn't expecting it but it made her smile all the same. The warmth of Carmilla's breath was something that Laura had never managed to get used too after she got her life back.

It made been months since Laura had felt passion on her lips like the passion that was always there with Carmilla.  
Their lips connected again and again. Laura just lets her brain switch off simply allowing her lips to gracefully yet passionately collide with her ex-lover. For a few moments, they didn't have to think. Laura let her body and mind forget the world and Carmilla did the same. Just as Carmilla always used to do when they used to share moments of passion in the middle of chaos. 

she kissed her deeper, her tongue slipped the slightest bit against the ex- blonde's bottom lip, and when Laura least expected it she bit her lip causing a moan to escape her mouth.The wine sat untouched while their bodies were in use. Laura liked the freedom that Carmilla came with. She couldn’t help but like the fact that while the stories they told each other were new, the feelings and awkward tension now that was old. Unforgettable. A feeling that Laura had spent many a long night with a new born baby telling herself she had would find again while Carmilla had excepted that she never would.

“Laura,” Carmilla said, it was more of a whisper. Her voice was deep and raspy. Laura knew what that meant. She recognised it anywhere. Laura was too caught up to think about her life outside of that moment. They were close enough together while in their moment of passion that Laura could feel Carmilla's body through her clothes. Carmilla's hands her holding Laura's face. Holding Laura. Laura could hear her breath deepen as Carmilla whispered her name before letting their lips touch again. Carmilla scooped Laura up and puts her on the side of Laura's counter. While their lips barely spread apart for more than a second Laura spread her legs so Carmilla could fit in between them. Carmilla let one of her hands move down towards Laura's waist pushing them closer together.  
“Not here Carm,” Laura said, she was hoping she spoke with confidence but all she wanted at that moment was Calm.  Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and lead her to her bedroom. It was the tidest part of the apartment. Laura had tried her best to keep it was her space away from the chaos that was life.

It didn't take long for there kissing to continue in Laura's bedroom. Part of it couldn't help but feel like a one night stand yet part of it felt like they had been together a lifetime.

 


End file.
